Hear No Evil, See No Evil, Speak No Evil
by Flower8Child
Summary: Louise is Liam's younger sister. When Theo takes an interest in her, her sweet and innocent demeanor is no match for his evil tendencies, leaving Liam and the others caught between a rock and a hard place. (Revised) - Rated M for a reason
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

A quiet wind sifts through the town of Beacon Hills as Louise Dunbar pulls into the driveway of her home.

The second she pulled the keys from the ignition, killing the only sound in the neighborhood at that hour, her phone rang.

She picked it up to see it was her birth mother.

"Hello?" She answered tiredly.

"Did you make it okay?" The woman's voice sounded somewhat worried and she smiled a little.

"Yes, I made it okay." She assured her.

"Just checking on you. I know your parents haven't seen you for months and I'd hate for you to have gotten hurt on the way back home."

Louise's lips pulled tightly into her mouth as she tried to figure out what to say next.

She'd spent the last 6 months at her birth mother's house, with her other kids, and her husband . . . And she'd tried desperately to grasp why the woman gave her up for adoption, and not the other rug rats?

It wasn't because she was too young for children. She'd even been married at the time she gave her up for adoption.

Louise didn't know that when she managed to reconnect with her. So when she got to Oregon, she was a little confused, and pissed when she saw four other children running around.

She'd been bitter, and still was, but she refused to let it show. Most people who give up children for adoption, want nothing to do with them once they're old enough to understand the situation. And her mother had been more than happy to reply to her letters and her calls. So Louise wasn't going to complain about anything, because she was happy the woman wanted her to spend the summer with her so they could catch up.

"Y-Yeah, Mrs. Douglas, I got back safe." She finally spoke.

Mrs. Douglas, that's what the woman, the same woman whose blood ran through her veins, had been reduced to: a surname.

"Oh, please, Louise. I've been telling you for months to call me Camilla."

"Sorry," Louise sighed. "I've gotta go. My family's waiting for me."

"Of course." Camilla replied solemnly. "Stay in touch, okay?"

"I'll try." Louise lied before hanging up.

The second she got out of her car, she was pummeled to the ground, by none other than her older brother—Liam.

"Never leave me again, please." He begs her, practically wrapping around her like a Koala Bear.

"I won't, now get off of me." She winced, being suffocated his muscular form.

He did as he was told, sitting beside her on the grass.

"Ready for Sophomore year?" He helped her up and she grinned.

"As long as I have my partner in crime with me, I am." She stood up and he followed.


	2. Creatures of The Night

**_Chapter One: Creatures of The Night_**

"Not wearing makeup the first day of school and dressing nice is, like, social suicide, L." Olivia dug through Louise's closet, trying to find something for her to wear.

Olivia Young was the next Lydia Martin. She had dark red hair and a light complexion, not to mention her attitude and fashion sense reminded Louise very much of the senior. She stood at 5'4 and was definitely the confident one of the two.

Louise wasn't incredibly different, she was just quieter, tended to be more nice and was over all a better student. Not to mention her lack of dating life compared to her best friend's. With tanned skin, dark curly hair that came close to her breasts and dark brown eyes, she was almost a spitting image of her birth mother, who was the product of two immigrants from Cuba.

"Yes, I understand. But I don't care. It's just sophomore year." The brunette said blankly and Her best friend gasped.

"Just sophomore year? A lot happens in sophomore year. For example, your tasty brother getting hotter all the sudden." Olivia winked.

"Ew, no. Stop being dehydrated." She grimaced and the blue eyes of her friend widened at the sight of an outfit she saw hanging up.

"Oh, this. Wear this one!" She exclaimed, holding up the tight, dark blue, casual dress.

"I'd rather choke on broken glass."

"And I'd rather choke on your brother, but we can't always have what we want, L." Olivia chimed and she rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, you can't tell me you haven't considered it."

"Sleeping with my brother?!" Louise was completely disgusted with this thought and shuddered.

"He's not actually your brother. You were adopted." She shrugged.

"Olivia, no, I've never thought of screwing around with Liam. That's some really fucked up shit."

"I've thought about it." She smirks.

"You have issues."

"Yeah it's called I've been on a dick fast for a month now and I am dying."

"Well maybe you wouldn't be if you didn't have sex with Wilmer Garner in your parents' bed."

"I wasn't planning on them walking in, I thought they left."

"You need to sit down and read book or something. Just chill Out."

"I have."

"Fifty Shades of Grey doesn't count." Louise scoffs.

"Hey, L, I'm heading out with a Scott and Stiles tonight, okay?" Her brother pops in suddenly and the two girls snap their heads in his direction.

"Yeah, sure. Um, I've gotta take Olivia home soon anyway." She shrugs and he nods, smiling at her best friend.

"Alright, bye. Love you." He steps away from the door. "Bye, Livia." He calls as his feet thud on the stairs.

"Bye, Liam!" She shouts back as he shuts the door. "Mmm," she licks her lips.

"Don't start again." Louise mumbles.

"I want some Fifty Shades of Liam." She ignores Louise.

"Stop." Louise hits her playfully.

"Just saying." Olivia sang, heading down stairs to the kitchen. "So, what're we doing before you drop me off at home?"

"Um...we can go get something to eat if you want." Louise put her cloths back in her closet before shutting the door and heading downstairs.

"What about a party?"

"On a Sunday night? When the first day of school is tomorrow?"

"Try to remember who we go to school with." Olivia reminds her of their stupid classmates.

"Well just because there's a party doesn't me we need to go."

"I think we need to." She argued.

"We don't need to."

"Yes, we do. It's the last night of summer, L." She crossed her arms.

"Olivia. I don't party."

"Trust me, we all know you don't. But that doesn't mean you can't at least go." The red head raised her brows.

"I'm not going."

"Oh my gosh, Eloise Lynn Dunbar. You can't live in your house forever."

"Think about what you just said." She pressed her lips together and Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Louise, you never went to any parties last year and I was left alone, a lot. I don't want that again. Just this once, please," Olivia grasped her best friend's hand. "I'm begging. Come with me."

Louise thought for a moment before finally nodding.

"Just this once and only this once." She pointed a finger at her. "I'm seriously not making a habit of this."

"Yes, thank you!" Olivia shouted victoriously. "Now, we have to get you ready."

 _"Eloise Dunbar I'm not done speaking to you." Louise's mother told her, following her up the stairs. Louise went to her room and started packing a large suitcase. "What're you doing?" The woman looked around the room to see multiple bags laying about with clothes in them. "What is this?"_

 _"I'm leaving, mom."_

 _"And going where?" She crossed her arms and her daughter started throwing things into another suit case. She just grabs it and snatches it off the bed._

 _"Mom!"_

 _"Where are you going, Eloise? You can't just pack things up and expect me and your father not to be worried or concerned or—"_

 _"—Dad stays at the hospital anymore, just like you stay at work. I have the opportunity to go and meet this woman and I'm taking it." Louise hisses._

 _Her mom looks her in the eye for a moment, trying to think about what to do._

 _"Fine." She tosses the suitcase on the floor. "Do what you want. I don't care anymore."_

 _With that, she stormed out of Eloise's room and slammed the door._

 _Only seconds later, Liam came in._

 _"What the hell are you doing, L?" He growled out and she huffed out a breath._

 _"Liam, like I told mom, I have the chance to meet my birth mother and it's going to happen."_

 _"So go meet her. Don't move in with her." He motions to all the bags. "That's unfair to mom and dad." He continued. "And to me."_

 _"Okay, I don't ever see mom and dad because of their jobs, and I won't be seeing you a lot since...it happened."_

 _"What?" He asked, shutting the door behind him. "Me being bit?"_

 _"Don't say it like that. It weirds me out."_

 _"Well, it happened. It weirds me out, too. But that doesn't change that it happened. And you shouldn't leave because of it."_

 _"You think I'm leaving because you were changed, Liam?"_

 _"I was bit two days ago, L. What else am I supposed to think? That you've just randomly got this sudden urge to pack up and move?"_

 _"I have a chance—"_

 _"To meet your birth mother, yeah, I get it. But she's also given you the time to do this for a year now and you never wanted to go until I became this."_

 _He knew his sister like the back of his hand._

 _He loved her to death, but she always avoided her problems instead of facing them. She either drowned herself in other activities or, like now, left them._

 _Eloise exhaled and sat on the bed, holding her face in her hands._

 _"Liam," she started. "I don't understand what you're going through. What you're going to be faced with, and that irritates the hell out of me. You've talked to Scott and everyone else about what to expect and that's settled you done a little bit, but I haven't gotten shit from it. Even after you told me everything there was to it, I'm still confused as to how this can be true. And as much as I love you, and as much as I want to stay here, I can't."_

 _"So you're fleeing Beacon Hills because for once you're confused and you don't know what's going to happen? You think I know what's going to happen? Or Stiles? Or Malia, or Kira, or Lydia? Hell, even Scott? None of us do, Louise. We are legitimately in the same boat as you, on not knowing what's going to come next. But at least they're willing to stick together and find out. While you're ready to leave as fast as you can."_

 _"Liam—"_

 _"How long are you staying there?"_

 _"Until I think I'll be okay to come back. A year at the most."_

 _"A year?!" His eyes flash gold, in anger, and she stares at him._

 _"You need to calm down." She snaps at him, getting up to walk out. But he grabs her arm, roughly, and she yelps because she feels like her bone's about to shatter._

 _"You're not leaving us." He growls out. "You're abandoning us. All because you can't handle when things don't go your way."_

 _"Let go of my arm." She gritted through her teeth, seeing his canines peek behind his lips._

 _He just glares at her before letting her go, and she shoves past him to the door, and leaves after slamming it as hard as she can._

"Have you seen Olivia?" Louise yelled over the loud music to one of her classmates who she was currently too drunk to remember the name of.

The multi-colored haired girl shook her head no, and turned away from the brunette.

She continued to search around, seeing the red head absolutely no where.

She tried texting her, but she never replied.

"Fuck," she mumbled. Olivia was, for once, the D.D., and she had, had a few drinks and actually counted on her best friend to be able to take her home. That plan fell out quickly, obviously.

She texted her again, getting even more rude than the last six times she'd tried to get up with her.

 _"We've been here three fucking hours, Livia. It's time to go. My brother's going to kill me if I don't make it back home when he gets back."_

She locked her phone and shoved it back into her pocket, glancing around.

She wasn't too wasted, but she certainly shouldn't be driving. At all.

The sound of her phone ringing interrupted her thoughts, and she answered it, thinking it was Olivia.

"Louise?" She was instead met by the almost rushed voice of her on-again-off-again ex.

And she hadn't spoken to him months.

"Yes?" She rubbed her forehead, still looking for Olivia.

"I'm in trouble."

Her face fell. She knew exactly what that meant.

"What'd you do this time?" She sighed, licking her lips.

"Breaking and entering..." he mumbled and she squeezed her eyes closed. "Look, I need you to come down here and try to tell Stilinski to let me go."

"I'm not doing that, I can't."

"You're friends with Stiles, you know his dad. Please, Louise."

She cursed herself internally for not saying "no" like she should've. Instead she nodded.

"Fine, I'm coming."

She hung up, feeling for her keys in her pocket before she headed to her car.

"There you are, I've been looking for you." She heard Olivia pipe.

She turned to her and rolled her jaw.

"You can't answer a fucking phone, Olivia?"

"Woah, calm down, L. There was a good reason."

Eloise went to argue, seeing a guy climb out the back of his own truck, the same one Olivia got out of.

Louise's brows shot up and she rolled her jaw.

"You are ridiculous." She handed her friend the keys. "Take me to the Sheriff's Department. We have a problem."

"I'm getting deja vu." Olivia remarked, sliding into the drivers side.

"And I'm getting nauseated so do be quick."

Getting to the station took faster than expected, and the second Louise's feet hit the parking lot pavement, she puked.

Olivia helped hold her long hair back, handing her a breath mint when she was done.

"Thanks." Louise took it and tried to catch her breath before stepping into the chaotic building.

Phones were ringing off the hook, everyone was scattered, she could hear papers being flipped through and filed and Stilinski was the first to pay her any mind.

"Eloise? What're you doing here?"

"I'm here for my boyfr—" she cut herself off, swallowing down bile. "Donovan. I need to see him."

"After what he said earlier, he's not gettin' out this time."

"What do you mean?" Olivia furrowed her brows.

"The boy threatened to kill me. That's another charge to add to his record."

Louise's face fell even more and she sighed, disappointed.

"I'll see him in a holding cell then, I don't care. I just need to speak to him." She crossed her arms.

He thought about it for a moment.

"Your parents know you're here?"

"No."

"Liam know your here?"

"Sherif Stilinski." She huffed out. He bit his tongue before agreeing.

"Come with me." He lead her to the back where Donovan's cell was.

The boy looked up and saw Eloise, and grinned.

"Am I out?"

"You threatened him?"

Donovan cut his eyes at Stilinski and ground his teeth together.

"You told her." He growled darkly.

"Don't look at him." she reached through the bars and grabbed his chin, making him look at her. "Look at me and answer me. Did you threaten him?"

He sighed, finally admitting to it.

"Yes. Because this is bull shit. It was a simple breaking and entering and he's treating it like I've murdered someone."

"Donovan." Louise spoke sternly.

"I'm sorry, Louise. I really am this time. It's never gonna happen again."

"You always say that, Donovan. And it always happens again. This is why we had to break up."

"No, we broke up because your parents don't like me." He argues.

"Because you are a delinquent!" She exclaims.

"So you don't even want me out of here?!"

"I'm drunk! Ask me when I'm sober!" Louise's words made his brows shoot up.

She'd never drank before. He didn't think she ever would.

Stilinski immediately went to her.

"You're drunk?" He scrunches his face.

"Sherif—"

"Were you drinking tonight?"

"Yes—"

"How intoxicated are you now?" The same instance he asked this, one of his hands helped the top of her head while the other grabbed his flashlight and he examined her eyes to check for signs he might've missed.

"I'm—"

"You didn't drive did you?"

"Sherif, I'm fine!" She swatted at him to step away from her.

"I'm calling your mother to come pick you up."

"Just get Liam at least, please? I promise I'll get the same speech from him that my mom would give me." She pleads and Stilinski exhales.

"Fine. But you're coming back down here tomorrow after school to get an earful from me, too." He pointed at her, pulling out his cell and stepping outside.

Donovan stared at her, angry.

"You said you'd talk to him. You'd get me out of here."

"That was before I found out you threatened him." She hissed.

"So that's it? You're just gonna leave me in here because you agree with those pigs that I should have my freedom ripped away from me?"

"You lose your freedom when you abuse it, Donovan. Don't ask more of me than my morals will allow me to give." She stepped closer to the cell again.

"You _left_ me. You owe me, Louise." He was standing just inches from her, the bars separating them.

"That's what you're so angry about? Me leaving?"

"It wasn't just about you leaving. It was what you did while you were away."

She felt her blood freeze and she tried to dig her way out of the hole that was forming.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She shook her head.

"So the name James Reneau doesn't ring a bell?"

Louise felt her blood turn cold and she looked at him.

"What's he talking about, L?" Olivia whispered.

She hadn't heard about a James at all. And Louise always told her everything.

"We're going." Louise turned on her heel.

* * *

The minute Louise got in the car with Liam, Scott and Stiles, she glanced at her brother, feeling him about to come unglued.

"What the hell were you doing drunk at the sheriff's department trying to get Donovan out?" Stiles beat Liam to the question and she sighed.

"Stiles," Scott said gently.

"Are you crazy or just Stupid?" He asks next.

"Stiles." Scott repeats.

"Do you know that he's Satan, Louise, or do you care? Oh, speaking of that, are you two trying to sneak around again? Because we all know how smoothly the last time went." Stiles turned to look at her when he got to red light. "I recall it came to a screeching halt after you got a bruised kidney because he beat the fuck out of you for telling him to calm down."

"Stiles!" Scott piped, his brows raising and his eyes widening.

Louise just stared at her friend, trying not to snap his neck.

"I'm drunk." She repeated. "And tired, and mentally incapable of dealing with anything at the moment. I start sophomore year tomorrow and when I should be happy, I'm miserable. My birth mother tossed me away only to turn around and pop out four other kids back to back. I fell in love when I was gone, by the way, not that any of you care about that. All you care about is what I'm getting wrong so you can point it out and yell at me, as if my mother doesn't do that enough. His name was James and he was incredible to me. And he was eaten alive. Which brings me to why I really came back. It wasn't because I wanted to, it was because the only person that was keeping me sane was torn to shreds." Louise stared blankly. "And I didn't get the shit beat out of me for telling Donovan to calm down. I got the shit beat out of me for cheating on my boyfriend."

Her and Donovan had been together months before she left. They'd been sneaking around. And when she met James and royally fucked up, Donovan had managed to find out, somehow, some way. He never told her Jame's name. He just said he could tell she was seeing someone else, even when she was in a different state. So a weekend she came back to visit after 3 months in Oregon, she went to talk things out with him and he almost killed her.

She told her parents she fell down their stairs, but her friends knew the truth...even when she didn't tell them the truth.

They all looked at her, pity in their eyes.

"L," Liam sighed out.

"I shouldn't have come down here." She tells them. "I'm sorry, I'm also sorry for drinking. I just want to go somewhere and sleep."

"I know." Liam nods. "It's fine. I won't tell mom and dad, just please don't make this a habit."

"I won't." I assure him.

"Okay." Her brother believes her and turns to see Stiles and Scott staring at him.

"That's it?" Stiles scoffs. "That's all you're gonna say?"

"Stiles, stay out of this." Liam tells him with raised brows.

"She's your sister, Liam. I'd be whooping her ass for my parents if she were my sister." He adds.

"Well I'm not your sister, Stiles. So it's not your choice." Louise snaps.

"Oh, so you want to have an attitude, even after I picked your drunk ass up so your parents wouldn't have to leave work to find out their daughter was being naive... _again_. Not to mention drunk."

"Okay, hey!" Scott shouts over their bickering that starts to begin.

Louise and Stiles look and him and he huffs.

"Stiles, I trust that Liam has this handled. Just because he's not being completely bitter with her, doesn't mean it's not helping her." He then looks at Louise. "The reason Stiles, all of us, are upset with you, is because we're worried about you, Louise. It's not a good feeling to get a phone call saying your friend—who never drinks—is drunk and went to see their...not completely there in the mind, ex." He spoke to her softly, empathetic Scott as always.

"I know, you guys. And I'm sorry. I really am. This honestly will not happen again." She assures them.

"Okay," Scott gives her a very small smile.

"Just drop us off at the hospital." Liam tells Stiles.

Across town, Theo Raeken was stuck in traffic, humming gently to the sound of the music coming from the radio. He smirked when it suddenly stopped, and his phone lost service.

He knew what was happening, but the people around him were confused, and even started getting out of their cars.

Stepping out of his truck, he checked his own phone to see if he could pick up any service, turning to see Kira doing the same. Except she was standing on the roof of her parent's car.

She looked at him, and he hold his phone up.

"It's not working for me either." He told her.

She just nodded once, feeling something different about him, before getting back into her own car.

Just as that happened, a ginger girl who was stopped in front of him, huffed out a breath.

"Why the hell is this traffic so freaking slow? I have places to be." She complained.

He furrowed his brows, stepping to her slowly.

"Sorry, to bother you, do you have any service?"

Olivia turned to look at Theo, her face brightening at the sight of him.

"Uh, um, no. I am actually trying to get up with my best friend because this is her car and she's drunk and wanted me to take it home for her and...you don't care." She trailed off, awkwardly. "Sorry. No, I don't have service. I'm Olivia, by the way."

"Theo." He nodded. "...So, your friend, is she gonna be upset if she doesn't have her car in a certain amount of time or something?" He prodded curiously and she thought a moment.

"Louise? Oh, no. She's actually with her brother and a couple of his friends."

"Why couldn't she take her car back herself?" He chuckled.

"She was at the sheriff's department - "

" - Was she arrested?" He raised a brow.

"Oh, no, of course not. Her boyfr - er - ex, boyfriend was arrested and he wanted her to try to get him out. She's an idiot when it comes to him so she went and the Sheriff is actually our friend Stiles' father, so he knew about the bad history between the guy and Louise. And the fact that she was drunk made it worse so he got Louise's brother, Liam, to come get her and he was with Stiles and Scott, so...now they're all probably headed towards the hospital." She finished and Theo raised his brows.

"Scott and Stiles?"

"Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski." She explains. "I'm sorry you have no idea who they are and I'm saying it like you do." She laughs nervously.

"No, no. I was in the fourth grade with them." He tells her. "I'm actually coming back to Beacon Hills this year so I'll be taking classes with them, hopefully." He nods and she purses her lips.

"So, you're gonna be going to school with us?"

"Yeah." He tells her.

"Mmm, good." She smiles widely. "So are you doing senior scribe tonight?"

"Um, actually I was gonna skip on that."

"Why? It's like right of passage for seniors." She crosses her arms. "Besides, they're going to be there. It'll be a good time to reconnect so it won't be weird tomorrow for the first day."

"As good of a point you have," He starts, "I think i'll have to pass. My parents wouldn't want me out really late."

"You're almost eighteen, if you aren't already. They do know they can't drown you forever, right?"

"Well...things get a little complicated for me late at night. My parents just prefer I stay in."

"Oh," She nods. "Louise is the same way. Well, not the night thing, but she'd rather stay in instead of go out late. She's kinda paranoid in Beacon hills."

"Why?" He cocks his head.

"It's Beacon Hills." She shrugs. "She's a firm believer in the super natural and she refuses to go out late at night. Her parents didn't have to gibe her a curfew because she set one on herself."

"Really?" He thought a moment.

"Yeah, she's definitely not the wild child of the group. I've been trying to corrupt her, nothing's worked." She scoffs. "Except one thing."

"Really? What was it?" He asked her, honestly wanting to know what could make a girl as tightly bound, let up a little.

"Donovan Donati." She replied simply. "He is a complete loon. His dad was hurt pretty bad and he's been a little pain in the ass ever since. But Louise, like always, was naive enough to believe all he needed was little help and some TLC and fell for every little thing the guy said. It was all great until he started changing her. Getting her into trouble, and being mean to her when she wouldn't do something. Eventually she was starting to get reckless. Completely throwing her sense out of the window and just letting him completely re-root who she was. He didn't start being a complete ass to her until he knew he had her. Until he knew that there was nothing he could do or say that would make her leave him. We all tried to stop it. All of us talked to her, her parent's couldn't get her to break up with him...so she finally lied about leaving him, still sneaking around to see him."

"How'd she finally get away from him?" He asked and she rubbed her lips together.

"She left town. Her birth mother reached out to her and offered to let her stay with her when Louise his a rough patch with her brother. She left and went to Oregon and apparently she met someone up there. But the mistake she made was not breaking up with Donovan before she left. He somehow managed to find out - I don't know how because she didn't even tell me about the guy she'd met up there - and when she came back to visit for a weekend, he beat the living hell out of her. She never told us why he did it, but she had to tell us that he beat her. Her mom found her at the bottom of the stairs with a bruised kidney and a bruise on her back the size of a bowling ball. She blamed it on a fall down the stairs, but we all knew better...well, her friends did. Her parents didn't think twice about it. It was so hard to keep her brother or Stiles from killing him. But she went back to her birth mom's and came back last night. She's a lot better than she was when she lived her last time. She saw Donovan earlier tonight and refused to talk to the Sheriff about letting him out. He doesn't control her anymore and I'm honestly proud of her. I just wish she would've told me about the guy she'd been dating in Oregon."

Theo kept his mouth shut, trying to think of a response, but he couldn't.

"That was a whole lot." She exhaled. "I just gave you her whole life story."

"No, no, it's good. I kinda wanted to know so that when I meet her I know a little bit about her." He told her.

"You plan on meeting her?"

"Oh, yeah. I don't know a lot of people to befriend and you're pretty nice so I figured she won't be half bad, either. If it's okay to try to be friend's." He corrects himself.

"Oh, no, that's more than okay I think she'd really enjoy that. She likes meeting new people." She adds.

"Good." He nods, smiling an award winning smile.

"I really do think you should go to Senior Scribe tonight, though. You might regret it if you don't."

* * *

"I wanna go with you guys tonight." Louise tells Scott as her brother takes a seat in the waiting room after he finished speaking to him.

"Louise, I think it'd be best for you to stay here with your brother."

"But, Olivia told me earlier at the station when we were waiting for you guys that she's going tonight. And she's taking my car and I need it back." It was a stupid excuse, but she felt the need to go.

"Eloise," He sighs. "You got drunk tonight."

"I know." She sighed.

"And went to Donovan the second he snapped his fingers at you." He added, and she knew where he was going with this. "We all know what happened the last time you acted like this...I need you to be honest with me," He looked at her solemnly. "Are you and Donovan together or planning on getting back together?"

"No, Scott." Her heart beat didn't falter and Scott felt relieved. "I still love him, he was my first love, but I don't love him in a romantic sense anymore. I don't know why I went to the Sheriff's department to try to talk him out of trouble - old habit, I guess - but I promise it wasn't because I want to start things up again."

"Okay," He nodded gently. "I believe you."

"Thank you. Now can I please go?"

He thought hard for a moment, before sighing.

"We'll take you to get your car from Olivia. But you can't drive yourself home." He points a finger at her. "You can wait for us to finish up and one of us will, got it?"

"You are the best, thank you." She gave a small smile and stepped back to where he brother was sitting.

"I need to go pee." Liam told her and she raised a brow.

"Then go pee." She replied.

"Kinda scared to leave you alone." He admits.

"Do you want me to go hold your hand while you piss?" Sarcasm sharply drenched her words and he rubbed his lips together.

"I'm sorry, but you really scared me earlier. Stilinski was worried, too. Don't ever do anything like that again, please." He raised his brows and she sighed.

"I've already had this talk five different times tonight, Liam. I promise, it won't happen again. Okay?"

"Okay." He says cautiously.

"Now, go piss."

* * *

Olivia hummed to herself in Louise's car as she saw Scott and Kira share a kiss in the rain.

"Lucky little bitches." She mumbled under her breath. Her company turned his head at her and narrowed his eyes for a split second, intrigued.

She noticed this, and frowned slightly.

"I despise love." She said suddenly, and Theo scoffed.

"No kidding. I could taste the bitterness."

"It's not that I don't like the idea of love, it's just...guys are assholes." She shrugs, looking at him. "All of you are. At some point in time you are the biggest assholes the world has ever known. And it's annoying as hell."

"Thanks." He grins. "Girls aren't that great, either. You guys turn into satan once every month."

"Ha, please. Maybe we wouldn't come across that badly if guys weren't such pussies."

"Guys aren't nearly as bad as girls."

"Girls don't cheat."

"Oh, bullshit. You just told me your best friend almost got herself killed because she cheated on her boyfriend."

Olivia thought about it for a moment before nodding,

"Okay, that's fair." She decided, aloud.

Another moment of silence passes between them and she sighs.

"God, we are never going to get there in time." She tells him.

Theo stays quiet, looking at the storm outside while he thinks.

* * *

By the time Liam came back from the bathroom, Louise was gone.

He cursed at himself, seeing a post it laying on one of the tables with magazines on it.

 _Don't be mad at me, going to the high school with Stiles and Malia to meet Olivia and get my car. I'll be back later._

 _\- L._

He sighed, and sat back down, exhausted both mentally and physically.

* * *

"Nothing from Scott or Kira." Malia told Stiles as Louise followed them through the parking lot of the school.

"Nothing from Lydia, either." Stiles told her.

Louise glanced down at her phone to see Olivia had texted her.

"On the way."

She let out a breath of relief and replied.

"Good, I was getting worried. Be careful."

"Livia's on the way." She told them.

"And I still don't know if I passed." Malia sighed, nervously. Stiles looked at his classmates laughing and heading inside, Malia looking at the same thing. A bit of sorrow unfolded in her and she frowned. "I don't wanna do this if I'm not actually a senior." She admitted.

"Yeah." Stiles said, his back turned to her. She stepped closer and smelt his back just as he turned around and saw her. "Ah!" He jumped, not expecting her to be so close.

"What's wrong with you? You smell terrible." She looked up at him and Louise crossed her arms, feeling that she probably shouldn't be listening to this, but couldn't help it.

"Yeah, it's called anxiety. It should be a pretty familiar scent to you by now since it's pretty much a constant state for me." Stiles looks away from her.

"Why's this thing so important to you?" Malia asked.

"It's not." Stiles piped. "It's not, uh...I don't know maybe it is." He rubbed his neck. "I asked my dad the other day about his high school friends. Guess how many he still talks to? None. Not a single one. You know these were his best friends and he says be just lost touch with them, you know. So I started thinking about things like I always do."

"Obsessively." Malia adds.

"And so I'm thinking, what if...what if Scott's my best friend now, but not my best friend for life?"

"Well doesn't that just happen sometimes?" Malia suggests.

Louise feels pity for Stiles, really thinking about it for herself.

"Yeah but only because we let it happen. That's what I'm saying. How come when we graduate, we're just expected to go our separate ways? If I've already found the best people in my life, why aren't I not trying to stay with them, you know?"

"Well, I thought that was the plan. The dream." Malia puts emphasis on the dream.

"The vision. And don't mock the vision." Stiles points a finger at her.

"I-I like the vision." Malia puts her arms around him, assuring him. "Especially if I'm a part of it." She adds. Stiles looks at her, still anxious. "So that's why you wanted everyone here tonight? Because you don't want to lose all your friends after senior year." It all made sense to Malia now.

"Yeah and I hope they don't wanna lose me." He spoke lowly.

Louise looked at the ground as they kissed, not wanting to invade this personal moment for them.

Suddenly, Malia pulls away.

"Mal?" Stiles asks gently.

"Someone's coming." She tells him. "Someone fast."

She turns just as Liam rushes past Louise. Malia suddenly shoves him the ground roughly, and he tries to catch his breath.

"Oh my god!" Stiles shouts as Liam continues his heavy breathing.

"Liam, what the hell?" Louise crouched at her brother's head.

"Scott's in trouble." Is all he can manage to get out.

Louise and Malia look at Stiles, Malia's canines coming out at the thought of someone hurting Scott.

"Stay here," Liam ordered Louise as he got up. Him, Malia and Stiles all took off, and Louise's mouth was still dropped open, offended.

"No!" She ran after them.

When they got to Scott, they could see a large man that had his claws sunk into Scott's abdomen.

Liam felt himself changing and he growled loudly at the man, as Scott was brought to his knees.

Anger got the best of Louise, and she went to go to them, but Stiles grabbed her around the waist and held her back, knowing Scott wasn't going to be down for long.

And he was right. Scott's eyes glowed a searing red as he grabbed the man's wrist and snarled up at him. When he got to his feet, he twisted the bone as hard as he could, snapping it.

The man fell, and Scott grabbed the talons from his abdomen and ripped them out.

"I don't know who you are, or what you thought you were gonna do, but I'll give a choice. You can stay and I'll break something else, or you can run."

"I'd run." Stiles told the man.

He got to his feet, holding his wrist to his chest before rushing away from them.

Stiles, Malia, Liam and Louise all stepped to Scott and Kira, and everyone looked at Theo.

Liam pulled his sister behind him slowly, not knowing the omega's intentions.

"You don't remember me, do you?" Theo grinned at Scott and Stiles. "I guess I look a little different since the fourth grade."

"Theo?" Realization came over Scott's face.

"You know him?" Malia asked Scott.

"They used to." Theo corrected her. "Trust me I never thought I'd see you guys again. A couple months ago I heard of an alpha in Beacon Hills. When I found out his name was Scott McCall, I just couldn't believe it. And not just an alpha, but a true alpha."

Scott didn't know how the hell to react to this, so he tried his best to.

"What do you want?" He asked in that "I'll help you if you need it but don't try any stupid shit" tone of voice he used at times.

"I came back to Beacon Hills. Back home with my family. Because I want to be a part of your pack."

Louise wasn't paying attention to what was being said. She was too damn busy not being able to breathe.

There was no way in hell this was happening. No way in hell he was here.

"Woah, L?" Liam looked at his sister, feeling her lose her balance behind him. "Louise!" He shouted as shock overtook her, and she blacked out.


End file.
